


Not Like The Old Days [Podfic]

by ItsADrizzit



Series: Podfic [4]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Awkwardness, Celibacy, First Time, Frottage, Fumbling, Getting Together, M/M, Making Out, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Premature Ejaculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 11:18:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsADrizzit/pseuds/ItsADrizzit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a very long time for both of them.</p><p>Written by: <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande">sabinelagrande</a><br/>Read by: <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/itsadrizzit/pseuds/itsadrizzit">ItsADrizzit</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Like The Old Days [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sabinelagrande](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/gifts).
  * Inspired by [not like the old days](https://archiveofourown.org/works/871474) by [sabinelagrande](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande). 



> I'm still working on fixing all my streaming links, so streaming doesn't work right now. I apologise for that, but I need to work out a solution that will work with the code and will still work for my hosting.
> 
> Thanks for your patience!

**Download** : [M4B](https://www.dropbox.com/s/gh0qyqa1kuilvdb/WTNV_Not%20Like%20the%20Old%20Days.m4b?dl=0) (8.5MB)|[MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/xotpfctwj1ouk7h/WTNV_Not%20Like%20the%20Old%20Days.mp3?dl=0) (20.7MB)

**Length** : 00:08:57

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to [RevolutionaryJo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/revolutionaryjo/pseuds/revolutionaryjo) for beta-listening, offering suggestions, general reassurance, line delivery love, and holding my hand while I ease into the deep end of the podfic pool.
> 
> Thanks also to sabinelagrande for letting me read this fantastic story. I had a blast, and it's my hope that there will be many more of these to come!


End file.
